


同居警察 chapter 6

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Kudos: 5





	同居警察 chapter 6

chapter 6

安惠真端着速溶咖啡进文星伊的办公室的时候，文警官正忙着把桌上各种乱七八糟的纸张搜出来整齐地叠起。

文星伊一年里为数不多会收拾自己的办公桌的时候，那就是要请假回老家的时候。

“回家哦？你是挺久没回了啊”安惠真拉了把椅子坐下，闭着眼舒服得叹了一声，“我还想晚上一起加班去吃夜宵呢”

“嗯，周一早上回来，还没结的那个抢劫案后面那些你负责跟一下”

“诶？”安惠真睁眼看着文星伊，很是惊讶。

文警官发着高烧都不请病假，基本周末也加班，这次居然工作日周一才回，肯定有情况。

“叫你回去处对象了？”

“嗯？没有啊”文星伊皱着眉头略显无语地看手里一张张名片，都是去查案的时候人塞的，“说对了一半，不是处对象，是带对象回去”

“...”安惠真摸摸自己的脸，把椅子滑过去到桌子前，“谈恋爱居然不告诉我？多久了？”

“就，这两个月啊，有什么好说的吗”文星伊站起身把几个资料夹放回背后的书柜。

“谁啊，我都没见过你有认识什么女生的”安惠真眉都凑在了一起，一个劲的想着。

文星伊天天跑里跑外，酒也照喝烟也照抽，一点也不像有女朋友的人。

“啊！不会是上次我们晚上撸串串，打电话非让你回去那个？”

“嗯，金容仙”

“金...，诶，你去做保镖的那个大小姐？”

“不是大小姐，她有姐姐”文星伊一本正经的纠正。

“啧，可以啊你，很有本事嘛”安惠真笑得奸诈，金容仙这个人她见过几次，颜值身材人品家世都在线，文星伊可算是捡到宝了。

“所以为了你最好的朋友和工作伙伴，我的幸福，好好工作吧”文星伊弯下腰开柜子拿了一条烟，倒出两包塞口袋，拿钥匙走人，末了还提醒，“记得关门关电源啊”

安惠真赶紧端起咖啡抢着在她前面先走，“自己关自己关，我忙着呢”

“也不用那么急，该休息就休息”文星伊伸手关了门旁的电源锁上门，笑着说。

安惠真听她这话回头，“不是说你自己？”

“都是”文星伊路过她时还特意挑了挑眉。

这是厌世脸文星伊今天第几次笑了？安惠真摇摇头有点不太适应，果然恋爱的人是有点不一样啊。

不过文警官丝毫不吝啬于处处昭示她的好心情。金容仙感受到床上的压力，刚把脑袋伸出被窝，便签收了一位挂着大大的灿烂笑容的警察女朋友外带一个蘸着蜂蜜的起床吻。

文警官平时总是不苟言笑，金容仙被这个难得的笑容感染，心情也好上加好，完全可以上天了嘛。

伸长手抱着她的腰晃，“你怎么这么快啊，我都没起呢”早上文星伊先起床说去局里安排点事，迷迷糊糊中金容仙便接着睡，好像才过去一个半小时不到吧。

“没关系，有的是时间，你慢慢来嘛，我等”文星伊上扬嘴角的就没有下去过，摸摸金容仙的头宠溺的说。

“不！我起床了！”金容仙带着郑重的语气，视死如归的神情掀开被子下床，还不到两秒就破功倒回床上，“昂～还是好困哦”

“那你睡，我们醒了再去”

金容仙把脸埋进被子自我做思想工作，一边是打不倒的睡神，一边又是未来的婆婆，唉，人间真的好不值得，但是文星伊值得！

“抱我”想通了下定决心要起床的肉肉脸用手指头戳了戳文星伊，可爱的小表情把文警官的心都要给萌化了。

把床上的人捞起公主抱，完成把金容仙带到卫生间洗漱的任务后，文星伊出来坐在卧室沙发上等着，观看接下来的“solar show”

之前为数不多的外出约会因为担心文星伊等的不耐烦，金容仙总是会尽量加快挑衣服的速度，即使那对文警官来说依旧是漫长的等待。

今天文星伊都这么好心情坐在这里等了，金容仙自然不会放过此等好机会。打开衣柜拎了各种衣服出来，大有文警官说不出哪件最适合今天就踏不出这个房门之势。

“这样怎么样？”金容仙在镜子前换上了黑色透视小短袖和牛仔热裤，转过身给文星伊看。

“...这什么？里面都看到了”文星伊拧着眉，世界上怎么能有这种衣服，穿了跟没穿有什么区别？

“什么什么，不好看吗？”

“不行，衣服太...太那个了，都让人看到了，裤子也太短了吧”

金容仙低头看着上衣瘪瘪嘴，好吧，原谅这个大“直男”，反正在家诱惑她就行了。

换来换去，其实都是金容仙自己这里不满意那里不满意，文星伊就坐在后面点头，乐得清闲。看着金容仙站在衣柜前，这个也穿穿那个也穿穿。每换一套就开始跳各种舞，从爱豆舞蹈到性感舞蹈，从韩团舞到民族舞。

全程痴笑着看着自己的小女友，文星伊真的觉得这人太有兴致了，神奇又好笑的。只是这样看着，最近四处奔波的疲惫似乎也一扫而空，满点回血了。

最后金容仙总算是敲定了一套无袖背心和黑色长裤，见她又坐到了梳妆台前，文星伊立刻表示抗拒，“不要弄了，这样就好看啊”

“我就涂个口红！”

“是...吗...？”文星伊歪着脑袋，看金容仙拿出各种瓶瓶罐罐。

“我很快的，行李箱你先拿到客厅去，等下拿点吃的就行啦”

文星伊点头，过去拿了大行李箱，“嗯，我去看看辉人醒了没”

“辉人最近好像都很晚睡呢，要是在睡你就不要叫醒她了，我买了食材还有速食在冰箱，写个便利贴和她说我们走了就行啦”

“好”

敲了敲门，没有动静。

文星伊轻手轻脚的转动门把，狭小的视线里出现散得满地的画笔和颜料。

虚掩上门，走进才看到丁辉人趴在书桌上睡了。

怕她只是浅眠，文星伊没敢做大动静，把半边窗帘拉上让房间光线不要太亮，又从床上拿了小毯子盖到她身上，却被她的画吸引了目光。

她正在画的似乎是某处建筑，文星伊却看到旁边压着的另一张画纸，像是人物画。

小心翼翼地拿起那张画像，不禁失笑，这不是自己坐在阳台抽烟的时候嘛，这小姑娘什么时候偷偷拍下来画的，还画得这么忧郁小王子。

文星伊细细的观详，一时冲动还想拍张照，又怕辉人醒来生气。文警官全身没什么艺术细胞，但单凭朴素价值观和最原始的感官本能，这画确实是好看。

把画纸放回原位，找了张便利贴写上醒来好好吃饭，照顾自己的话，悄无声息地离开了房间。丁辉人听见关门声，终于睁开了从文星伊进来时就假寐的眸子，却维持着趴着的姿势不动，神情黯然。

在厨房拿酸奶和零食的金容仙见文星伊出来了便问，“辉人还没醒呐？”

“趴桌上睡了”文星伊笑笑，拉起拉杆箱走到玄关穿鞋。金容仙也拎着袋子过去拿给她，穿好鞋后再次检查完没忘记什么，总算是可以出门了。

“好紧张啊怎么办”金容仙上车系安全带就开始碎碎念。

文星伊听了就笑，没有安慰反而更加逗她，“今天不塞车，一个多小时就到了哦”

“这么快！天啊”

“只要像平常那样就好了”文星伊打了电话告知妈妈她们现在出发了，启动车子。

“不行啦，总要留个好印象嘛，你都没说说你爸爸妈妈喜欢什么样的”

“唔...我爸去世挺多年了”文星伊空出一只手摸摸鼻子，在这种气氛下说这种话是有点奇怪啦。

金容仙显然愣了一下，她从文星伊说要带她回家的时候就准备了各种说词，其中也包括对同是警察的星伊爸爸的想象。

在她脑海里，伯父应该和文星伊一样冷淡的个性，她还准备见机行事呢，这就突然被告知去世多年，总是有点不太能适应。

“哦...这样啊”金容仙不知道该说点什么，这个时机安慰好像也不太对。

“你也不用太顾忌，我和我妈都习惯了”见金容仙一副苦恼的样子，笑着道，“我说真的”

“你到底还有多少事瞒着我啊”金容仙转头看着前面，带着几分抱怨的语气。

她的情况包括家底在当初执行保护任务时就全都让文警官了如指掌，自己却对她一无所知，这也太不公平了！

“那你想知道什么嘛”

金容仙抱臂佯装不乐，嘴撅的老高，“你几个前女友啊”

“呃...”文警官发出个长长的音节，金容仙瞳孔地震，“哦莫哦莫，数不清？”

“算，一个...吧”

“什么叫算一个啊，你还同时跟别人暧昧不清哦”

“我是那种人嘛，是因为和她没有明确表白过就在一起而已，也不知道算不算”

“那你还和她有联系吗”金容仙严肃地问，这才是她最关心的问题。

“大学毕业就没了”文警官顿时有点气短，拉了拉领口，按下车窗透透气。

“哇 ，你好像很遗憾诶”容不乐持续在线，发出致命一题，“那我和她谁漂亮”

“关了灯全都一个样”文星伊话音刚出，后面一辆重型卡车从旁超车，轰隆隆的声音盖住了文星伊的话。

“什么？我没听清楚”

文星伊关上窗，目不斜视地看着前方，嘴上却挂着不明不白的笑意，“没有”

“昂～说什么啦”金容仙见她这副死样子就急，只能撒娇了，摇着文星伊的手。

“别闹，我开车呢”

“你你你，她好看就比1，我好看就比2”

文星伊想了想，片刻举起手比了个3。

“3，3是什么啦”

“都漂亮，不相上下啦”

“哼，原来我对你不是特别那个”

“你不是问谁漂亮？我说你们都漂亮嘛，但是你比较可爱啊，你最可爱了”

“那当然了，我是小仙女嘛”

被恋人一夸金容仙就膨胀，自然也就把文星伊说前女友也漂亮这事忘了，美滋滋地乖乖坐好不再闹身边开车的那位。

前不久那晚金容仙问了很多，今天金好奇宝宝二次上线，非要文警官回答那些奇怪问题。像是警察睡觉时也能听见轻微声响随时醒吗，或者洗澡时枪放哪，为什么文星伊从来不穿警服...

文星伊一边要专心开车，一边又要小心回答不能透露相关信息，这一个多小时比执勤还累。

把车停在道闸前，文星伊冲保安亭喊了句，“叔！”

保安亭很快探出个中年男子，见到文星伊满脸是笑，“诶！回家啦，好久没见你哦”

“是啊，平时忙”文星伊摸了跟烟递给他，“先走啦，我妈在这里，多亏有你们照顾哈”

“都是邻里，小忙都是应该帮的，快回去吧，你妈得等久咯”

小区是老式小区，没有地下车库，文星伊把车停在自家那一栋的底楼，下车到后备箱拿行李。

金容仙这时却安静得不行，文星伊撇头看她，搂住她的肩拍了拍，“别担心”

低沉的声线像她的人一样极具安全感，金容仙顿时安心下来，望着她点点头，两人上楼。

见文星伊按门铃，金容仙诧异，“你没有钥匙？”

“我总是丢东西，家里的钥匙丢了好多次，现在我妈不给了”

“那以后我们结婚我也不要给你钥匙了，要是敢晚归就跪门口嘻嘻”

“嗯？？？”

说话间门开了，金容仙见眼前是一位围着围裙面目慈祥的妇人，心里不知怎么突然有些亲切感。

“妈，我们回来了”

文星伊率先开口，金容仙也赶紧跟着问好，“伯母好！我是...”

“来来来，先进来再说”文妈妈笑着让两人先进屋，虽然她忙着招呼两人，金容仙还是感觉到来自文妈妈“关切”的眼神。

“咳咳，伯母，我叫金容仙，容貌的容，神仙的仙”金容仙边说边不好意思的挠挠脖子。

文星伊咧嘴笑，平时不是仙女的仙嘛，怎么一到这里就成了神仙的仙。

“好，那我就叫容仙哈，会不会很饿，我在炖牛腩汤，再炒个菜就好了”

“今晚有什么吃的啊”文星伊往厨房去，巡视一圈后，出来时手里拿着个橘子剥皮。

“啧！都要吃饭了还吃别的！等下又该吃不下饭”

文妈妈一见就数落她，立刻就引起金容仙的共鸣，“就是啊，平时总是不好好吃饭”

“听到没，说你呢，多大的人了！”

“吃个橘子而已啊...”文星伊掰开橘子往嘴里塞了半个，表示实力委屈。

“呐，容仙你先在这做，我去炒个菜就吃饭了哈”

“我去帮忙吧”金容仙站起身却被文妈妈拦下，“不用不用，你坐”

旁边的文星伊翘起二郎腿，开了电视，金容仙干坐着，还是想去厨房帮忙，被她一把拉住。

“坐下，让我妈弄就好了”

“你这人怎么这样啊！帮妈妈不是应该的吗”

“我妈人就这样，去了还是会被叫出来，别白走了”

“...”

“坐下吧”

文星伊稍微一用力，金容仙就跌坐到沙发上，靠在她怀里叹气，“我能行嘛...？”

“行啊，怎么不行了”

“有点担心说错话”

“别乱想了，我在呢”

这时听到文妈在厨房喊吃饭，文星伊拉着她的手，“走吧”

“嗯”金容仙有点娇羞的点点头，她确实很喜欢这种被文星伊保护着的感觉。

只是对文星伊的美好幻想很快就被打破，论气死人，世最“正直”文警官的功力真的在日渐长进。

文妈妈笑眯眯地夸道，“容仙气色很好呵”

金容仙正拘谨着喝汤，旁边正吃得满嘴都是油的文警官就自作主张的，“嗯？不是，妈，她化妆了”

文星伊？化妆？？我就涂了个口红而已！会不会夸我啊，说好在妈妈面前留个好印象的呢？！

等容仙吃完一碗饭，文妈又要帮她再盛一碗，她摆摆手婉拒，“不用不用，我吃的不多”

旁边啃排骨的文警官又冒出来，“诶？你明明吃很多啊，两碗饭的”

嗯？？？我是小仙女饭量哪有那么大？！挖槽文星伊你个大“直男”去死啦！好好吃饭不说话是会死吗？没法忍了，噎死算了。

金容仙忿忿的在桌下踩了她一脚，脸上却还挂着十足的笑。

“你干嘛踩我”文星伊一脸呆，好好的怎么突然动脚了？见金容仙不搭理自己了，文警官摇摇头继续低头吃饭。

妈妈总是有种自己的孩子吃得少的错觉，“星伊怎么没怎么碰牛腩啊，我下午没睡，就做着这牛腩炖萝卜汤，你不是最喜欢的吗”

“喜欢也不要总是吃啦，每次来都是，换一样嘛”

“好好好，那妈明天做鱼汤怎么样，最近鱼很鲜”

“嗯，我还想吃卤味和生腌，明天你早点上市场买”

“好好”文妈很高兴，巴不得文星伊说多几样，越多越好。

饭后，三人在客厅坐着吃水果喝茶，文妈光是金容仙的家里人就全给问了个遍，文星伊听得无趣，拍拍屁股就去洗澡。金容仙咬着牙寻思着晚上一定不让文星伊睡床，今晚的罪状要一条条说清才行。

不过出乎她的预料，文星伊一走，金容仙和文妈妈的对话就上升了几个档次。

等到文警官挂着毛巾磨磨蹭蹭地从房间出来，文妈妈和金容仙已经瞒着她达成某种共识。

“去洗澡吧，太晚热水就不热了”被蒙在鼓里的文星伊招呼着金容仙去洗澡。

金容仙和文妈妈乖巧的道了晚安跟着文星伊进房，心情好得哼着歌儿。

“现在又开心了？”

金容仙弯着腰从行李箱里拿睡衣，突然想起刚刚一直疑惑的事，“不过为什么你都不帮忙还让伯母做那么多事啊”

文星伊诶了一下，很快就想明白了金容仙想问的意思，躺倒在床上枕着手臂，“年纪大了的父母辈，其实更喜欢被需要的感觉，我妈现在总是记不住事唯独惦记着我的一切，所以我才会这样告诉她我想要什么什么，在她眼里，我永远是需要她的小孩啊，所以就是在配合着她，像是...演戏？”

“啊～soga”金容仙彻悟，怪不得回到这里，文星伊就变得很奇怪，平时一副忧国忧民的操心样都不见了。

心里的疑惑被解决的金容仙欢快拿着衣服的去洗澡，却又突然在浴室门挑逗文警官，“等我哦～～”

文星伊还没反应过来眼前就只剩关上的浴室门了，无奈地拿出手机玩游戏，却想着想着突然嗤笑一声。

金容仙披着大浴巾跳上床，圈住文星伊的脖子，让浴巾盖着两人的头。

这样的话，全身只着内衣的金容仙便让她一览无余，文星伊挑高了眉，伸手回抱她。

“诱惑我？”文星伊眼里带着一丝危险，抚上她的脸，把拇指放在唇上摩挲。

“要我吗～”金容仙撩了撩头发，舌尖舔着文星伊的手指，然后咬住，诱惑的气息全数喷洒在文星伊脸上。

其实她只是想挑战一下文警官的定力而已，而且裴柱现教她，时不时的诱惑才能死死勾住另一半。

可谁知道文星伊还来真的了，她从文星伊的眼里看到此刻自己色色的倒影，立刻就要逃离。

文星伊眼疾手快，一个翻身就把要逃跑的小白兔压倒在床上，“这里隔音不好，你待会小点声吧”

“我不要，开玩笑的”

“玩笑开这么大？那你要负责哦”

文星伊换了手指伸进金容仙的嘴里挑弄舌头，就像是在逗弄着金容仙身下最柔软的那处地方。

一发，不可收拾。

情动之处，金容仙本该高亢的叫声全被文星伊吞进腹中，吻到金容仙几乎用尽了全身的力气，先是被抛上天堂又随即下了地狱般。

文星伊控制了全场的节奏，金容仙只能跟随着她的手，为自己的身体横冲直撞的找到宣泄的出口。

恰到好处的触碰，恰到好处的挑逗，恰到好处的摩擦，恰到好处的力度。

空调风徐徐吹着，让文星伊裸/露的汗湿的背感到微冷，在欲火焚身情迷意乱中醒了神。看着在她身下捂着嘴不敢发声又舒服得乱扭的金容仙，突然就笑了，凑到她耳边舔咬。

“我好像没说过，长大以后，我最喜欢烟，酒，现在还有你”

金容仙没有力气回应她，但她知道，烟，总能给文星伊解决那些蛋疼的问题，酒，是文星伊生命里不可缺少的东西。

这样的告白是有一点点甜啦，金容仙眼眶发红，还是勾起嘴角费力的抬起手贴上文星伊的腹肌算是回应。

不过这样软萌的金容仙只会更加激发文星伊的欲望，情话说完了，该做的还要自己做。

夜半时分，房间里低低的呜咽声总算停下。

文星伊抽了纸巾擦擦手指，金容仙则累得瘫倒，趴伏的姿势连动都不想动。

把她身下垫着的枕头拿走，将这只软趴趴的小白兔圈进怀里，低头安抚性的亲吻她。

“今晚辛苦你了，睡吧，我爱你”

金容仙听到那三个字，条件反射的，睁开眼仰起自己的脸，贴上文星伊令自己迷恋半生的薄唇。几乎要哑掉的声音，“我也爱你啊，星”

TBC


End file.
